


Goodnight, love

by CheekyTorah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Do not repost, Don’t Copy, Don’t Repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: He was shaking with rage and Harry absolutely did not find it hot. Not at all.





	Goodnight, love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/gifts).

> Prompt from Gnarf! Thanks for inspiring this little piece!

The tug at his stomach and the whirling colours around him faded as he popped into their flat in Muggle London. He had quite the scolding from Robards and was ready for a good nights sleep.

Draco stormed towards him and shoved him, hard. Harry hadn’t seen him this angry in awhile. Pale skin had turned red and blotchy in the face, eyes dark, brows gathered in an furious scowl. He was shaking with rage and Harry absolutely did not find it hot. Not at all.

“You’re a fucking imbecile, Potter!”

“Oh it’s Potter now is it?” Harry chuckled but immediately regretted that when he saw Draco’s eyes blaze.

“How can you possibly be that moronic, do you not think with that obviously minuscule brain of yours before you bloody well do anything?”

Harry really tried not to smirk, tried to keep the amused adoration off his face as he let Draco rant. He knew he didn’t do the best job, but he could hope. Harry shrugged at Dracos rhetorical question, making Draco even angrier. Harry wandered toward their bedroom to remove his dirty robes and Draco followed after him still visibly hysterical.

“Do you seriously have a death wish? You have such a saviour complex you don’t bloody think before you run into the fray without looking at what the fuck is going on?” Draco all but screamed at him pulling off his own robes and throwing it at the hamper. Harry raised a brow, he could see Draco was even more distressed than normal when he threw his clothing about ’like a neanderthal, Potter, really.’

The Harry of five years ago would have taken all Draco’s words to heart, would have threw insults back. And he did, when Draco and Harry had become Auror partners right out of training seven years ago. Their first two years were difficult, Harry often threw himself into a mission the way he always had where Draco likes to be more careful, tactical, have a plan.

_‘You can’t plan these things, you need to go with the flow!” Harry would argue._

_‘No you need a proper plan one that accounts for what could go wrong so no one is facing one or more dark wizards alone, Potter. We all know have a hero complex but I don’t exactly look forward to being blamed for your inevitable demise.’_

Things would always go back and forth in that manner until they finally found a way to combine both their methods and they actually made a brilliant team. When Harry would actually, you know, make a plan before he jumped in. Over time Harry slowly peeled back Draco’s layers, revealing the true meanings behind his harsh words and attitudes.

Harry smiled softly, “I’m sorry, Draco.”  
“Hmph” Draco’s anger visibly fizzled, but it lay beneath his calm voice as he spoke. “It’s fine.”

Harry slipped into the shower, and when he returned he pulled on his loose cotton pajama bottoms and sat beside Draco on the bed. Merlin, Draco was sexy sitting their in only his briefs, Harry still was in awe that Draco chose him. Still scowling Draco slammed the book he was reading closed, tossed it and his glasses on the bedside table muttering under his breath.

“Can’t believe I married…” Harry thought he heard Draco mutter as he slipped under the covers.

“I’m still bloody pissed at you, Potter!” He snapped and crossed his arms over his chest petulantly. “Big or little spoon?”

Harry grinned.

“Little, please.”

Draco sniffed and raised his chin as he settled on his side, waiting. Harry settled down, snuggling his back comfortably against Draco’s bare chest. He sighed happily, he loved his husband. All his sides; prickly, cuddly and everything inbetween.

“I’m so mad.” He scowled. “Are you comfortable?”

“Mmm” Harry mumbled sleepily pulling the covers up to his chin and snuggling impossibly closer to Draco.

“Goodnight.” Draco whispered softly wrapping his arm around Harry tight, like Harry night slip away at any moment.

“Goodnight, love.”


End file.
